Behind Everyone Eyes
by Rina Aria
Summary: Mereka berdua bagaikan kutub yang terpisah jauh. Tapi, meski terpisah jauh dan sangatlah berbeda, mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain meski dalam diam. Apa yang mungkin akan terjadi jika kedua kutub yang bertolak belakang ini saling bertemu? Apa yang akan muncul dari pertemuan itu? RinxLen LEMON Not-Incest Request Fic


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

Mungkin ini bisa dibilang… sedikit berdasarkan realita. Oh ya, meski ini bukan Kagamincest (hei, Rina gak punya cukup imajinasi kakak adik _kandung_ melakukan hal begituan) sesuai dengan _request_ **"Sakura Kyoko Puella Magi"** yah, gak papalah, yang penting pendek dan merupakan rate M seperti apa yang diminta.

_**Warning: M itu karena adegan LEMON, kecuali udah cukup umur atau emang nakal, JANGAN BACA! Oh ya, ini bener-bener random lemon, dan gak da konflik bla bla sama sekali. Oh, dan gak ada sequel karena ini request.**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan terlalu terang pada pagi itu. Udara masih dingin, meski sudah agak siang. Di sebuah lapangan lari yang besar di sebuah sekolah, tampak murid-murid SMA VocaloGakuen yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dan jelas mereka memakai seragam olah raga.

Di antara barisan cewek, ada seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna Honey blonde yang mencapai pundaknya diikat menjadi satu di belakang, dengan menggunakan pita putih yang biasanya dipakainya sebagai bando. Rambutnya dibelah pinggir dan poninya dirapikan dengan jepit berwarna putih. Matanya berwarna biru _sapphire_ yang indah namun di sembunyikan di balik kacamata berbingkai tipis dengan lensa yang tipis pula. Tapi, yang membuatnya mudah diingat dibandingkan yang lain adalah eksistensi dari pita putih besar di kepalanya. Gadis itu memiliki nama Kamine Rin dan dicap sebagai gadis yang _nerd_ dan dia juga pemalu, sehingga tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman.

Di barisan cowok, ada seorang laki-laki yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai kembaran dari gadis yang tadi, meski mereka menegaskan bahwa mereka tidak berhubungan darah. Tapi, berbeda dengan gadis tadi, laki-laki itu sangatlah keren dan cool. Rambutnya yang berwarna Blonde terang memiliki poni yang tidak teratur dan memang tidak diatur. Rambutnya sebenarnya lumayan panjang, sehingga dia mengikatnya menjadi _ponytail _kecil di sekitar lehernya. Matanya berwarna biru _sapphire _sama seperti gadis tadi, hanya saja warnanya jauh lebih dalam. Laki-laki itu memiliki nama Kagamine Len. Dia merupakan cowok nomor 1 di jajaran "Cowok yang ingin dijadikan pacar oleh cewek", tapi Len belum pernah menerima pernyataan cinta dari siapapun meski dia sering menggoda cewek.

Eh, yang jelas, hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga yang merupakan tes lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 6 kali. Terdengar mudah bagi beberapa anak, tapi terdengar seperti neraka bagi Rin (_dan author *shudder*_). Rin memang dikenal sebagai anak baik dan dia juga pintar, tapi jika sudah soal olahraga, Rin lebih memilih untuk mengambil langkah 1000 meninggalkan lapangan.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Rin, Len malah terlihat senyum-senyum mendengarkan ceramah dari guru olahraga mereka, Meiko-sensei. Meski nilainya Len super pas-pasan, naik kelas itu juga pake keajaiban, dia sudah jagonya jika disuruh olahraga (dan juga main musik) dan sudah sering dikirim ikut lomba kesana kemari, makanya penggemarnya juga sudah bisa ngabisin stok satu pabrik mie.

"Oke, kalian semua cepetan baris 2 banjar! Kalau dalam 1 menit masih lola gak bisa baris, segera maju dan push-up 200 kali! Cowok depan, cewek belakang! Kalo ada sake, segera bawa ke depan!" teriak Meiko-sensei pakai toa.

Semua murid _sweatdrop _mendengar perintah yang bagian akhir. Memang di lapangan begini ada sake-nya? Adanya cacing, rumput, tanaman liar, dan rasa capek kali.

Tapi, semua tetap menjalankan perintah dari Meiko-sensei dan berbaris menjadi dua banjar. Rin dengan sedikit malu-malu, berbaris di belakang seorang cowok yang tidak dia kenal, meski Rin tahu mereka sekelas, tapi Rin tidak tahu yang mana karena dia melihat ke bawah terus. Setelah 1 menit berbaris, semua anak yang ada di depan sudah mendapatkan 1 pengikut di belakang mereka.

"Oke, kalian semua cepat lihat ke belakang, terus inget-inget wajah pengikut kalian. Soalnya itu akan jadi pasangan kalian sehidup semati di tes ini!" teriak Meiko-sensei lagi dengan menambah perkataan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu perlu.

Rin mendongakkan kepalanya, tepat saat cowok di depannya melihat ke belakang. Dalam sepersekian detik mata mereka bertemu, dan wajah Rin langsung menjadi merah. Kenapa? Karena yang menjadi pasangannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kagamine Len! (Rina merasa de javu) Kagamine Len yang disebut-sebut sebagai kembarannya itu tentunya.

"Mmm, kau Kamine-san, bukan? _Yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu_…" ujar Len dengan menggaruk-garuk punggung lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Jujur saja, Len selalu merasa bahwa dia harus bersikap sopan dan tampak baik di hadapan seorang Kamine Rin. Bagi Len, Rin itu sangatlah berbeda dibanding gadis lain, jadi dia tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menggodanya.

Wajah Rin yang memerah segera menunduk lagi, dengan pelan dia berkata, "_Yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu_… Kagamine-san…" ujar Rin dengan malu.

Sementara dua sejoli itu masih sibuk bersikap malu-malu satu sama lain, semuanya sudah melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan 'KAWAIIIIII!' meski iri karena Rin berpasangan dengan Len. Cowok-cowok bahkan sudah mulai rapat strategi untuk mengalahkan kakak kelas main DoTA (?).

"Ayo cepat kalian semua yang di barisan depan segera bersiap di garis start!" teriak Meiko-sensei masih dengan menggunakan toa.

Len yang merasa terpanggil segera mempersiapkan diri. Rin dengan tanpa suara duduk di barisan pinggir dan melihat ke arah Len untuk menghitung berapa putaran dia telah berlari. Len melihat ke samping dan melihat Rin yang kemudian melambaikan tangan padanya dan mengutarakan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti, "Berjuanglah,".

Tanpa Len sadari, wajahnya menjadi memerah. Di pikirannya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat gadis semanis Rin. Biasanya cewek yang mengejarnya dengan bersemangat, tapi Rin berbeda karena selain dia netral, dia juga tipe anak pemalu yang hanya akan tersenyum pada saat yang sangat penting jadi senyumnya harus diingat-ingat.

"_Kalau dilihat Kamine-san begini… aku tidak boleh tampak bodoh seperti di kelas…_" pikir Len sambil memfokuskan pikirannya pada lintasan, sambil menunggu aba-aba dari Meiko-sensei.

Setelah Meiko-sensei berteriak, "Mulai!" sambil menekan stopwatch, semua anak laki-laki berlari untuk mengitari lapangan sebanyak 6 kali.

Dengan mudah, Len melewati satu persatu anak laki-laki dan memperbesar jarak di antara mereka pada putaran ke 3. Rin memperhatikan postur Len yang sedang berlari dan menyadari bahwa posturnya sangat indah, khas atlit. Rin tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Len yang sedang berlari, sementara dia menghitung berapa putarang Len saat ini.

Saat Len sampai pada putaran ke 5, Rin melihat bahwa Len tampak sedikit aneh, tapi bukan terlalu masalah sepertinya. Tanpa Rin sadari, saat Len memulai putaran terakhirnya dia berteriak, "Kagamine-san berjuanglah! Ini putaran terakhir!" teriak Rin.

Tapi, saat dia menyadari bahwa dia dipandangi karena memberi semangat Len, dia segera menghampiri Meiko-sensei dan mengatakan bahwa Len sudah pada putaran yang terakhir dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Len sendiri yang tadi mendengar suara dukungan dari Rin langsung menjadi malu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh terlihat tidak keren di hadapan Rin saat ini. Len melirik ke arah samping lintasan dan melihat Rin yang mengawasinya dengan teliti. Wajah Len langsung memerah dan dia segera mempercepat larinya dan berakhir dengan menyelesaikan larinya meski anak-anak di belakangnya masih memiliki 2 putaran lagi untuk diselesaikan.

"Haah… haah…" Len mengambil nafas banyak-banyak saat dia memutari lapangan dengan berjalan sebagai _cooling down_.

Pikirannya berlari kembali saat dia melihat Rin yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa dia melihat, dan mengayunkan kertas yang bertuliskan angka 1, tanda bahwa Len adalah yang paling dulu menyelesaikan larinya.

'_Kenapa dia tampak sangat manis sih…_' pikir Len sambil berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia hendak berlari lagi, tapi teringat, bahwa dia sedang mendinginkan kepalanya dengan berjalan, sehingga dia tidak boleh berlari.

Saat Len sampai di garis start yang juga merupakan garis finish, dia disambut oleh Rin yang dengan menundukkan kepalanya memberikan nomor yang akan dikumpulkan pada Meiko-sensei setelah semuanya menyelesaikan lari mereka.

"Se-se-se-se-selamat…" ujar Rin dengan tergagap saat dia memberikan kartu itu pada Len.

Len yang melihat Rin yang tampak malu-malu menjadi terbungkam. Len tahu bahwa Rin itu sebenarnya manis, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa Rin itu semanis INI.

Tanpa Len sadari, tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk kepala Rin dengan lembut. Mulutnya bahkan bergerak sendiri dan berkata, "Terimakasih, Kamine-san. Kau nanti berjuang juga ya," ujar Len.

Rin yang merasakan kepalanya disentuh menjadi memerah. Rin tahu bahwa ini bukan karena dia malu, tapi dikarenakan perasaan hangat yang timbul di dalam hatinya. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Len yang tiba-tiba itu, dia melihat ke atas, tepat saat Len menarik tangannya dengan buru-buru dan mengutarakan, "Maaf…"

Wajah Rin memerah saat dia mendengarkan perkataan dukungan yang berasal dari Len, dan dengan segera dia menjawab, "Te-terimakasih… Kagamine-san," ujar Rin.

Len segera menyingkir dari Rin, sementara Rin juga menjaga jarak dari Len. Tapi, dua-duanya menyadari, bahwa jantung mereka berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal saat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, semua anak laki-laki telah menyelesaikan lari 6 putaran mereka, dan sekarang sudah saatnya bagi anak perempuan, termasuk Rin, untuk melakukannya juga.

Rin segera menuju ke garis Start, sementara Len memandangi Rin dan memperhatikannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Dia jarang menyapa Rin dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagi Len, seorang Kamine Rin selalu memasang tembok di antara semuanya dan melewatkan waktunya dengan membaca buku.

Tapi, jika dilihat dengan menggunakan pakaian olah raga seperti ini, mau tidak mau Len menyadari bentuk fisik dari Rin. Pakaian olahraga mereka memiliki lengan yang panjang dan berwarna putih dengan _training _berwarna biru tua yang cukup longgar.

Entah karena bajunya kekecilan, atau Rin saja yang sedikit terlalu besar, pakaian olahraga itu terlihat mengikuti bentuk tubuhnya. Tangan Rin memiliki ukuran yang cukup kecil, itu juga sama seperti kakinya yang agak pendek, karena Rin memang anak yang kecil dan juga pendek. Wajah Rin terlihat dari samping tampak menggemaskan dan matanya yang sedikit terhalang oleh kacamata bisa terlihat lebih jelas keindahannya. Matanya tampak bulat besar dan dihiasi dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Warnanya juga sangat indah dan memiliki kilau yang menyamai permata.

"Indahnya…" gumam Len yang memperhatikan mata Rin.

Tapi, lamunan Len dihancurkan oleh keberadaan salah satu temannya yang memergoki dia memperhatikan Rin. Temannya berkata, "Cie nih Len~ Merhatiin Kamine, ya?" ujarnya dengan bercanda.

Len melihat ke samping dan menyadari temannya, Mikuo, sedang memasang wajah terbodoh sedunia dengan senyum yang super lebar seperti badut. Wajah Len menjadi memerah, karena dia kepergok memperhatikan. Buru-buru Len mendengus kesal sambil berkata, "Aku tidak memperhatikan," bantah Len dengan sebal.

Mikuo sepertinya tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan dan berkata, "Kau suka ya, sama Kamine?" celetuk Mikuo sambil menyentuh pipi Len dengan jari telunjuknya.

Len menghalau tangan Mikuo, namun tidak bisa membantah bahwa wajahnya memerah karena perkataan Mikuo, tapi tetap saja Len membantah, "Tidak, aku tidak menyimpan rasa pada Kamine-san," bantah Len. Namun naas bagi mulut Len, wajahnya sangat merah dan berbeda dengan apa yang dia mau.

Tapi sayangnya Mikuo melihat wajah Len yang memerah, lalu dengan wajah penuh selidik berkata, "Hoho, lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah menggoda Kamine-san sebelumnya?" tanya Mikuo dengan penuh selidik.

Len tampak kesulitan menjawab, karena itu adalah kenyataan. Tapi dengan cepat dia berkata, "I-itu karena aku menghormatinya. D-dan lagi, Kamine-san selalu membaca buku di kelas, dan dia juga sering mewakili sekolah pada olimpiade MIPA, ja-jadinya aku segan dengannya…" ujar Len dengan terburu-buru. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikuo dan melihat ke arah lapangan, dimana Rin berusaha untuk mengikuti teman-teman lainnya berlari.

Mikuo tetap tidak mau menyerah, lalu dengan nada mengejek berkata, "Kau beralasan. Kudengar yang pemalu itu hebat lho di tempat tidur~" ujar Mikuo dengan menyanyikan perkataannya itu.

Wajah Len yang masih memerah tidak mau menengok ke arah Mikuo lagi. Tapi, tangan Len yang bebas segera melakukan _hand chop_ pada kepala Mikuo, alias memukulnya. Mikuo yang terkena telak serangan Len, segera menyelamatkan kepalanya dengan mengambil langkah 1000.

Dalam hati, Mikuo menggerutu, "Dasar keras kepala, bilang saja iya kan bisa," gerutu Mikuo.

* * *

Setelah Mikuo akhirnya meninggalkan Len sendirian, Len segera memperhatikan Rin lagi. Dalam hati dia berpikir, "Apa Mikuo tadi benar ya? Aku suka dengan Kamine-san…" pikir Len.

Tepat saat Len berpikir begitu, Rin berlari melewatinya. Len yang melihat, menyadari bahwa Rin yang buruk dalam berlari berjuang dengan sangat keras. Itu membuatnya makin kagum dengan sosok Rin yang menurutnya sangat tertutup.

"Kamine-san memang manis… dia juga pandai dan gigih… tidak pantas aku bersanding dengannya… dia bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik…" pikir Len.

Saat Len menyadari apa yang ada di pikirannya sendiri, dia menjadi sedikit… _shock_. Memikirkan bahwa dia tidak pantas bersama dengan Rin berarti…

"Jadi… aku benar-benar… jatuh cinta pada Kamine-san…" pikir Len.

* * *

Rin berusaha berlari dengan sekuat tenaga sambil sesekali berjalan sedikit. Dia sudah tidak ingat berapa kali dia mengitari lintasan dengan panjang 400 m itu. Rin hanya berpikir untuk berlari dan berlari saja, karena dia iri pada pasangannya yang berlari menyelesaikan tiap putaran tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga yang berarti.

Rin melihat ke arah garis _start_ dimana Len duduk dan memperhatikannya. Dada Rin bergemuruh saat dia melihat Len melambaikan tangannya dengan dua jari yang terbuka.

Spontan wajah Rin memerah karena diperhatikan, dan dia segera berusaha untuk berlari lagi, dan menyingkirkan wajah tampan Len dari pikirannya. Mereka berbeda, seperti dua kutub magnet, jadi tidak boleh berpikir untuk mendekati kutub yang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" pikir Rin sementara dia berlari untuk menyelesaikan larinya.

Dia tidak mau menjadi terlalu dekat dengan Len… dia tidak mau berharap… dia tidak pantas untuk berjalan bersama dengannya… Len memiliki senyum yang menawan, dia juga bersahabat dengan banyak orang, tidak seperti dirinya…

"Orang seperti aku… seseorang yang kutu buku, tidak sosialis, tidak cantik, pemalu dan payah seperti aku… tidak pantas bersama dengannya," pikir Rin.

Sesaat kemudian Rin menyadari apa arti pikirannya sendiri. Dia merasa tidak pantas bersama dengan Len… tapi ingin bersama dengannya. Bukankah itu berarti…

Rin memperlambat larinya karena dia merasa dadanya seperti terbakar, dan dia melihat ke arah Len yang sedang berbicara dengan Meiko-sensei yang menuliskan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Wajah Len yang terlihat bersemangat membuat dadanya menjadi bergemuruh lagi. Rin bisa merasakan wajahnya menjadi merah merona hanya dengan memandang Len. Tidak salah lagi…

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Kagamine-san…"

Rin segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan melanjutkan larinya. Dia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Dia masih kelas 1 SMA. Tapi, orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah memiliki pacar sejak SMP, sementara dia sudah SMA… tidak apa-apa bukan? Tapi, berpacaran itu tidak baik… tapi bagaimana jika dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta?

Rin terus menerus bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sudah sampai di putaran terakhirnya. Dia baru menyadari kakinya yang menjadi sulit digerakkan, sesaat setelah dia mendengar teriakan dari Len yang memberi dia semangat.

"Kamine-san ayo cepat berlari!" teriak Len dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Rin sadar dari lamunannya, dan baru menyadari bahwa di belakangnya masih ada orang yang akan mendahuluinya. Jadi, dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, dia berlari dan berlari, berusaha memperbesar jarak di antara dia dan orang yang di belakangnya. Lagipula, garis selesai sudah ada di depan matanya… dan lari terkutuk ini akan segera berakhir.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Rin mempercepat larinya, dan dia mencapai garis _finish _lebih dahulu dibandingkan anak yang ada di belakangnya. Rin melihat ke belakang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Pandangannya dari balik kacamata tampak buram. Kakinya sulit digerakkan dan dia merasa sangat lelah. Saat dia hendak memutari lapangan untuk _cool down_, jalannya menjadi sempoyongan dan di matanya dunia perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap.

* * *

Len dengan buru-buru berlari mendekati Rin yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Dia khawatir Rin akan segera pingsan entah kapan. Dan intuisinya terbukti, karena beberapa meter sebelum Len mencapai Rin, tubuh Rin terjatuh ke samping. Buru-buru Len berlari mengejar Rin dan menangkapnya yang pingsan sebelum terjatuh di tanah.

Semuanya sepertinya sadar bahwa Rin pingsan dan segera mendekati Len yang berusaha menyadarkan Rin. Meiko-sensei yang melihat segera mendekat dan berkata, "Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Kagamine, bisa kau bawa dia ke UKS?" ujar Meiko-sensei setelah meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Rin yang pingsan.

Len hanya mengangguk, lalu dia meletakkan tangannya di bawah leher Rin, sementara yang lainnya pada lutut Rin, sehingga lutut itu bergerak menekuk ke bawah. Dengan sekali angkat Len mengangkat Rin dengan gaya _bridal style_.

Semua anak yang ada disana memberi jalan pada Len yang berkata, "Aku akan menjaganya di UKS, tolong mintakan izin pada guru pelajaran selanjutnya," ujar Len dengan nada yang serius.

Semuanya hanya mengangguk mengerti apa maksud Len, dan Len segera meninggalkan lapangan sementara yang lain segera mengerumuni Meiko-sensei yang membacakan hasil dari anak-anak yang berlari tadi.

Mikuo yang menyadari Len membawa Rin, segera meminta izin pada Meiko-sensei untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah dia yakin bahwa Len dan Rin sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Tapi, Mikuo tidak pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi pergi ke kelas dan dia segera mengeluarkan ponsel yang selalu dia bawa diam-diam, dan mengirimkan e-mail ke salah satu guru yang merupakan kenalannya untuk membantu sedikit.

* * *

Len yang membawa Rin segera beranjak ke UKS. Len merasa dirinya menjadi gugup karena dia sekarang menggendong orang yang dia suka, meski baru sadar beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekelilingnya masih sepi, karena semua anak sedang berada di dalam kelas untuk mendengarkan ceramah guru yang seperti lagu pengantar tidur bagi Len.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, Len akhirnya sampai di UKS. Len membuka pintu UKS dan melihat bahwa guru UKS sedang tidak ada di tempat. Anehnya, karena guru UKS di sekolah mereka terkenal sebagai seorang _workaholic_.

Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, Len meletakkan Rin di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada disana. Dia kemudian menutup tirai putih yang memisahkan tempat tidur satu dengan yang lain. Entah kenapa, Len mengecek tempat tidur lainnya dan melihat bahwa yang lainnya kosong.

Len duduk di samping tempat tidur Rin untuk menunggunya terjaga. Karena penasaran, perlahan Len menggerakkan tangannya pada kacamata Rin. Rin sedang tidur, jadi dia tidak membutuhkan kacamata untuk dipakai bukan?

Len meletakkan kacamata Rin pada meja di sampingnya, lalu ditepiskannya poni Rin yang menghalangi dirinya untuk melihat wajah Rin yang sangat manis. Tidak lupa, Len juga menguraikan rambut Rin yang terikat dengan menggunakan pita itu.

Tiba-tiba, Len melihat dada Rin yang naik turun dengan sangat cepat, seperti merasakan sesak nafas. Len spontan panik, dia melihat keluar UKS, tidak ada orang. Di UKS juga sedari tadi tidak ada orang. Len kembali ke Rin yang tampak kehabisan nafas dan berpikir bahwa dia harus melegakan pakaian olahraga milik Rin itu dulu.

Len membuka satu kancing yang membuka sedikit dari tubuh Rin. Rin masih tampak kesulitan bernafas, sehingga Len membuka kancing kedua, yang merupakan yang terakhir. Wajahnya memerah, karena dia bisa melihat sedikit dari dada Rin. Tapi, dia segera melihat ke arah lain sambil mengucapkan nama-nama organ tubuh yang ada pada Kingdom _Animalia_.

Sepertinya setelah Len membuka kancing itu, pernafasan Rin menjadi lebih tenang. Len segera mengambil langkah 1000 untuk mundur dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

Tubuh Rin tampak basah karena keringat. Bahkan wajahnya dan dadanya juga dibasahi keringat. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari pikiran mesum, Len segera mencari handuk di UKS. Len menemukan handuk itu, di dalam lemari dan juga… sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikiran Len.

Kenapa? Karena selain handuk, terdapat sekotak kondom dan juga pil pencegah kehamilan, entah untuk apa. Dengan wajah merah merona, Len membanting pintu lemari dengan handuk di tangan sambil mengucapkan nilai _pi_ dalam hati. Lalu Len segera pergi ke tempat Rin yang tidur, dan segera membersihkan keringat yang ada di dahi Rin.

Tapi, Len merasa bahwa ada yang sedikit aneh pada Rin. Wajahnya merah merona dan mulutnya terbuka seperti berusaha untuk bernafas. Karena khawatir, Len meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Rin dan dia merasakan tubuh Rin yang sangat panas!

Len panik sekali lagi, dia tahu bahwa di UKS terdapat sebuah lemari pendingin dan di dalamnya terdapat es. Dengan berlari Len segera menuju ke lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa bongkah es yang kemudian dia masukkan pada handuk yang tadi dia ambil. Tapi, selain es dan minuman, Len juga menemukan beberapa botol sake, yang sepertinya milik Meiko-sensei. Entah kenapa, di salah satu sisi botolnya terdapat tulisan yang mampu membuat wajah Len menjadi memerah lagi.

Dengan buru-buru Len segera menutup pintu lemari pendingin itu dan berlari ke sisi Rin. Memang apa yang tertulis disana? Sebenarnya disana hanya tertulis, 'Untuk mengajak Kaito tidur denganku'.

"_Kenapa UKS ini penuh hal-hal yang mesum sih?_" pikir Len sambil menjaga Rin yang sepertinya sudah menjadi jauh lebih tenang.

Setelah beberapa saat, Len hendak mengganti handuk yang ada di dahi Rin, karena sudah saatnya diganti. Len menjadi memerah membayangkan dia harus melihat sake-sake di dalam sana lagi. Len memeras handuk yang dia bawa dan memasukkannya ke air es yang es-nya sudah mencair. Lalu diletakkannya handuk itu di dahi Rin.

Saat Len hendak mengambil es batu lagi, Len merasakan sesuatu menarik bajunya. Len spontan berbalik dan dia melihat Rin yang menarik bajunya. Matanya hanya setengah terbuka, sementara peluh sedikit menghiasi wajahnya.

Len spontan memerah, saat Rin bergerak untuk duduk, menampakkan pakaiannya yang menggantung dengan bebasnya karena kancingnya tadi terbuka. Rin mengambil handuk yang masih basah dari dahinya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada baju Len. Wajah Rin masih tampak merah, meski tidak semerah tadi.

"Ka-kamine-san…?" ujar Len dengan gugup.

Rin melihat ke arah Len dan berkata, "Kumohon… jangan pergi Len-kun…" ujar Rin dengan nada memohon dan memanggil Len dengan nama depannya.

"Kamine…-san?" ujar Len lagi yang wajahnya menjadi memerah. Kenapa? Karena Rin duduk dengan badan yang condong ke arahnya, sementara kedua kakinya ditekuk ke dalam dan masih dengan pakaian yang seperti tadi.

"Panggil aku Rin…" ujar Rin dengan wajah memelas. Rin melihat ke samping seperti akan menangis jika permintaannya tidak dipenuhi.

Len menelan ludah dengan kentara karena Rin tampak sangat mudah untuk di… kau-tahu-apa, dan wajahnya menjadi sangat manis dan belum lagi, Rin tampak sangat… _sexy_. Len merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana menjadi mengeras.

Len membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara, "Rin…" ujar Len. Di dalam pikirannya terjadi peperangan sengit antara malaikat dan iblis.

Rin sendiri melihat ke arah Len dan tersenyum dengan sangat menawan, dan berkata, "Jangan tinggalkan aku… Len-kun," ujar Rin dengan memohon meski wajahnya tersenyum.

Len hanya bisa mengangguk seperti robot, karena iblis di pikirannya memberi bisikan yang sangat menarik untuk dia lakukan. Belum lagi, Rin tampak sangat mudah untuk ditaklukkan.

"Len-kun… _daisuki_…" ujar Rin dengan menarik Len sehingga wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat, hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan.

Len melongo dan membeku di tempatnya saat dia merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Rin menciumnya setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Len sangat bahagia namun juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab yang benar.

Mereka berciuman dengan cukup lama, sampai Rin bergerak mundur terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya memerah dan itu berarti sangat merah. Sebagai sedikit informasi, Rin sudah ¾ sadar saat dia mengatakan perasaannya tadi dan menciumnya. Sekarang dia sudah sadar 100%.

Len membeku di tempatnya sementara matanya naik turun antara wajah Rin dengan pakaian Rin. Dalam hati dia sudah mengucapkan nama-nama raja pada zaman Showa meski dia tidak hafal.

"Maafkan aku… Len-kun pasti memiliki orang lain yang disukai bukan? A-aku minta maaf…" ujar Rin dengan melihat ke samping. Dia kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada Len dan duduk menghadap ke depan dan menutup kakinya dengan menggunakan selimut. Wajahnya menunduk sehingga rambutnya yang ada di sisi kepalanya ikut jatuh.

Perkataan itu mampu membuat jantung Len menjadi berlomba dengan atlit lari. Len mengetahui bahwa apa yang dilakukan Rin sejak tadi itu dilakukan dengan sadar, mungkin 75% hingga 90%. Rin benar-benar menyukainya… seperti dia menyukai Rin…

Tapi, jika Rin salah paham, bukankah itu berarti menutup kesempatannya? Tidak, itu tidak boleh bukan? Tanpa mempedulikan perang di atas sana, Len menangkap kedua pundak Rin, dan membuatnya berbalik ke arahnya.

Rin tampak terkejut, saat dia merasakan tubuhnya di putar ke samping dengan cukup kasar. Tapi, lebih dikejutkan lagi, saat sesuatu tiba-tiba melekat di bibirnya. Len menciumnya… dan dengan penuh perasaan yang membuat Rin sedikit mabuk. Secara alami, Rin menutup matanya dan menikmati ciumannya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Len menarik wajahnya dari wajah Rin. Rin membuka matanya dan melihat Len yang menatap tajam dirinya, yang mampu membuatnya menjadi malu sekali. Lalu Len segera berkata kepada Rin.

"Itu jawabanku, Rin. Aku juga menyukaimu," ujar Len.

Rin memandang Len dengan sangat terkejut. Mungkin _shock_ adalah kata-kata yang tepat.

Len kemudian berkata lagi, "Bolehkan aku menyentuhmu? Kau tampak terlalu cantik sekarang ini," tanya Len dengan hati-hati.

Wajah Rin menjadi memerah atas permintaan Len. Dia melihat pada pakaiannya sendiri, lalu pada Len yang sepertinya menunggu jawabannya. Rin segera meraih Len lalu menariknya, sehingga tubuh Len sekarang condong ke arahnya dan setengah tubuhnya berada di tempat tidur. Len menahan berat tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya, saat Rin melakukan aksi ini.

Len melihat ke atas dan melihat Rin yang menampakkan wajah malunya. Rin kemudian berkata, "Sentuh dimanapun kau mau, Len-kun. Ambil saja kalau kau mau. Tapi… ja-jangan terlalu berisik," ujar Rin dengan melihat entah kemana, meski sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakannya dengan mentap Len.

Len menangkap perkataan Rin dan tertawa kecil karenanya. Rin menjadi cemberut dibuat Len yang tertawa. Tapi, saat Rin lengah, Len mendorongnya sehingga Rin kini terbaring di tempat tidur, sementara dia menaikinya dan berada di atasnya, tentunya. Kedua tangan Len mengunci tangan Rin, sementara kakinya sudah berada di belahan kaki Rin, sehingga Rin tidak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak meski dia ingin.

"Mulai sekarang tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari…" ujar Len dengan menatap Rin dengan dalam.

Len kemudian mencium Rin dalam-dalam, tidak mempedulikan apa kata-kata protes dari Rin yang mungkin akan keluar. Rin sendiri hanya menuruti Len karena dia menyukai perasaan yang dia rasakan saat Len menciumnya.

Rin merasakan Len meminta jalan kepadanya, saat Len menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dengan rela, Rin membuka mulutnya, dan saat sadar, lidah Len sudah berada di dalam mulutnya. Lidah Rin ditarik oleh Len, lalu dipelintirnya dengan menggunakan lidahnya sendiri, sehingga saliva mereka saling bertukaran. Rin mendesahkan sesuatu yang bukan merupakan bahasa negeri manapun, saat Len mulai menjelajahi setiap relung mulutnya.

Len mengabsen gigi Rin, menyapu langit-langitnya, dan tidak lupa memainkan lidah Rin yang tidak bisa mengalahkannya dalam perebutan kekuasaan.

Kaki Rin bergerak tanpa Rin perintah sendiri, sementara Rin mengeluarkan desahan tertahan. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana sekarang ini. Dia bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya menjadi sangat basah karena pelayanan Len pada mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Len menarik lidahnya dari dalam mulut Rin. Di antara ujung lidah mereka terdapat seutas benang saliva. Nafas mereka berdua tersengal-sengal, namun baru beberapa saat, Len mencium Rin lagi. Len tahu dia berbohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai rasa manis bibir Rin yang memabukkan akal sehatnya.

Tangan Len melepaskan tangan Rin, dan mulai menjelajahi lekuk-lekuk tubuh Rin. Tangan Rin sendiri segera dikalungkan oleh Rin untuk memperdalam ciumanya dengan Len.

Len menyentuh dada Rin, dan meski hanya menyentuh, Rin segera mengeluarkan suara yang seperti mendesah dan mendesis. Len tentu saja mendengarnya, namun terlalu malas untuk mengejek Rin, dan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian olahraga Rin.

Tepat saat Len menyentuh bra milik Rin, Len juga melepaskan ciumannya untuk yang entah-keberapa-kali. Lalu ia bergerak turun untuk menciumi leher Rin yang putih, sambil sesekali menggigitnya dengan lembut, sehingga membuat Rin berteriak.

"L-len-kun~" ujar Rin yang tangannya refleks berusaha mendorong kepala Len menjauh, saat Len menjilat bagian tulang selangkanya.

Len yang tidak mau diganggu sama sekali, menggunakan tangannya yang masih bebas untuk mencengkram kedua tangan Rin dan menyingkirkannya, karena tangannya yang yang satunya lagi sibuk memeras dada Rin yang tertutupi baju olahraga. Rin mengarahkan wajahnya ke samping dan mengerang, saat Len menanamkan ciumannya pada kulitnya.

Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan bagian leher Rin yang sekarang memiliki cukup banyak bekas gigitan berwarna merah, Len menaikkan baju olahraga Rin hingga mencapai bagian atas dadanya.

Len melihat ke arah buah dada Rin yang tidak terlalu besar, yang diselimuti dengan bra berwarna kuning yang memiliki banyak renda dan terlihat sangat… _mengundang_, dengan wajah kagum.

Rin yang merasa dipandangi menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona dengan menggunakan satu tangannya, lalu berkata, "A-aku memang… tidak memiliki tu-tubuh yang _sexy_ seperti yang lain… maaf, mengecewakan Len-kun…" ujar Rin dengan sedikit tergagap, secara insting, Rin menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Len dibawa kembali ke kenyataan dengan perkataan Rin yang tadi. Len tertawa kecil dan membuat Rin menjadi makin memerah. Len menggerakkan wajahnya sehingga mulutnya berada tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Rin, sementara kedua tangannya yang lain mencoba untuk melepaskan bra yang dipakai oleh Rin dan menyingkirkan tangan Rin yang mengganggu.

Len kemudian berbisik dengan nada yang terdengar sangat dewasa, bagi Rin. Len berkata, "Ssshh… jangan khawatir Rin, ukuranmu benar-benar pas untukku dan kau tidak _sexy_ tapi kau itu sempurna. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan '-kun' bodoh itu. Panggil saja Len," bisik Len dengan menahan sedikit rasa sebalnya di akhir.

Wajah Rin yang sudah memerah menjadi makin memerah, dan dia buru-buru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu berkata, "Go-gomennasai, Le-len! Aku tidak akan pernah menyebut namamu dengan menggunakan '-kun' lagi!" ujar Rin dengan terburu-buru. Dia merasa sedikit putus asa melihat wajah Len yang berubah menjadi terlihat marah.

Len melihat ke arah Rin lagi, dan sedikit memiliki masalah dengan melihat ke atas atau ke bawah, karena dada Rin tepat berada di depan matanya. Namun, setelah memutuskan untuk melihat tengahnya saja, Len berkata, "Baiklah kumaafkan, tapi ada hukumannya…" ujar Len dengan nada setengah bercanda.

"Hu-hukuman?" ulang Rin dengan wajah malunya.

Len hanya mengangguk, lalu dia melihat ke sekeliling untuk menjadi bahan hukumannya. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, Len mengingat akan pita Rin yang cukup panjang, dan juga besar itu. Len melihat ke samping meja dan mengambil pita itu dan dia melihat benda itu dengan senyum yang sangat licik.

Rin yang melihat perubahan sikap Len menjadi takut sendiri, tapi pikirannya yang tidak berpikir rasional bukannya memikirkan hal buruk, malah berpikir tentang apa yang akan Len lakukan dan bahkan menantikannya.

"Rin tutup matamu," perintah Len dengan wajahnya yang masih seperti tadi.

Rin tampak ragu-ragu saat mendengar perintah Len, tapi tetap saja dia lakukan. Setelah beberapa saat dia merasakan sesuatu berada di atas matanya, dan diikatkan dengan sangat kuat di belakang kepalanya. Rin bisa merasakan tubuhnya menggigil karena menanti apa yang Len rencanakan, karena dia pernah melihat hal seperti ini saat… saat yang tidak penting untuk sekarang ini.

"L-len… sudah belum?" tanya Rin dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Len yang baru saja selesai mengikatkan pita itu hanya berkata, "Buka saja matamu kalau mau," ujar Len yang menggunakan nada sedikit acuh tak acuh.

Rin mencoba membuka matanya, namun tidak bisa melihat apapun di hadapannya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dibayangkannya tadi, Len memang menutup matanya sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"L-len… kau dimana?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Len yang melihat Rin yang panik mencarinya segera mendorong Rin sehingga Rin tertidur lagi di tempat tidur. Tapi, karena Rin tidak melihat sekarang, hanya dengan itu, Rin berteriak dengan nada terkejut.

Len melanjutkan penelusurannya yang tadi sedikit terpotong, dan mulai meremas-remas salah satu dada Rin, sementara mulutnya mulai menikmati buah dada Rin yang lainnya.

Rin mendesah dengan tidak terkendali saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mencapai dadanya. Karena dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kesensitifan kulitnya menjadi meningkat. Rin sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan hanya bisa berteriak saat dia merasakan sesuatu menggigiti buah dadanya.

Len menghisap dada Rin setelah dia yakin Rin menjadi sangat tegang. Apa yang dilakukan Len ini disambut dengan teriakan dari Rin yang tidak begitu bisa ditafsirkan apa yang dia katakan, tapi jelas menggambarkan bahwa dia menyukainya.

Len kemudian menurunkan ciumannya ke perut Rin yang tidak tertutupi apa-apa dan memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa disitu adalah area miliknya. Rin sendiri yang kehilangan sesuatu di bagian dadanya menggerakkan tangannya untuk meremas dadanya sendiri.

Len baru mengingat bahwa Rin masih mengenakan celana _training _menyebalkan miliknya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Rin, Len menarik celana Rin hingga lepas dan membuangnya entah kemana. Sehingga kini Rin hanya memakai kaos olahraga yang sudah sedikit terbuka, dan juga celana dalamnya.

Rin menutup mulutnya karena dia merasa dipandangi oleh seseorang yang sudah jelas adalah Len. Entah kenapa, dia masih merasa sedikit malu. Dan dipandangi seperti itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman meski sebenarnya dia menyukainya.

Len menahan nafasnya untuk yang entah ke berapa kali dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri seperti kelaparan. Celana dalam Rin merupakan pasangan dari bra yang dia pakai, sehingga tampak sangat _menggiurkan_ terutama bagi Len. Kain dari celana dalamnya melekat pada bagian intim Rin dan tampak basah, karena aktifitas yang mereka lakukan semenjak tadi. Ditambah lagi, kaki Rin yang terbuka cukup lebar dan tampak tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan, sehingga memberikan Len akses pandangan dan gerakan yang cukup luas.

Len sendiri berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak merobek celana dalam itu dan memuaskan nafsunya untuk merasakan Rin pada dirinya.

"L-len… jika kau memandangi, kumohon lakukan sesuatu… menunggumu sungguh menyakitkan…" ujar Rin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Len ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata dengan perkataan dari Rin tadi. Oke, dia memang memandangi, tapi apa sebegitu terasanya hingga Rin bahkan bisa merasakannya dengan mata tertutup?

Len mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Rin, sementara tangan Len menggosok-gosok ke dalam celana dalam yang Rin pakai dari luar dengan sangaaaaaaaaaat perlahan. Rin mendesah yang tampak seperti tersakiti, saat Len melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan.

"Tak kuduga ternyata kau lumayan _horny_ di bawah sana, Rin," bisik Len dengan nada _seductive_ pada telinga Rin.

Rin membuka mulutnya hanya untuk bernafas. Secara spontan, tangan Rin bergerak untuk memeluk Len yang diketahui ada di atasnya, dan memang dia ada disana. Dengan nada memohon Rin berkata, "Ahnn… Leeeennn… jangan… aaaah… menggoda…hah… ku…"

Len tersenyum licik mendengarkan permohonan dari Rin. Dengan suara lembut Len bertanya, "Memang seperti apa yang Rin inginkan?" ujar Len.

Saat Len berkata begitu, tangan Len melepaskan celana dalam Rin dan mengirimnya entah kemana untuk bergabung dengan celana _training _milik Rin. Len sendiri merasakan dirinya sendiri menjadi sangat tegang dan sulit sekali untuk menahan diri untuk tidak segera menyelesaikan ini.

"Rin… kau itu terlalu cantik sehingga membuatku mabuk akan dirimu tahu…" keluh Len sebelum mencium Rin dengan bernafsu.

Rin mendesah dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Len saat Len menciumnya. Tangan Rin mulai bergerak menelusuri dada Len dan kebawah hingga dia merasakan gundukan daging yang sangat keras dan terasa sangat tegang di tangannya. Secara reflek, Rin merasakan gundukan itu dengan tangannya dan merasa takjub dengan ukurannya.

Len menyadari bahwa Rin sampai di tempat yang sedikit tidak mau dia tampakkan sekarang. Menahan diri sudah cukup sulit, tidak perlu dipersulit dengan Rin yang mencoba melakukan sesuatu padanya. Len kemudian mengambil kedua tangan Rin dengan satu tangannya dan meletakkan keduanya di atas kepala Rin. Tangan Len yang bebas sendiri mulai meraba-raba _klitoris _Rin dan sesekali menjepitnya.

Rin mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan saat Len memainkan _klitoris_-nya. Sepertinya tidak puas dengan itu saja, Len mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam Rin. Rin mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan, karena bibir Len dengan keras kepalanya tidak mau melepaskan mulutnya meski hanya sedetik.

Len menahan desahannya saat dia merasakan dinding Rin yang berkontraksi dengan jarinya, mengirimkan ransangan rasa nikmat yang sulit ditahan ke otak Len. (Kumat deh, Biologinya)

Tidak puas hanya dengan 1 jari, Len memasukkan jari kedua dan disusul dengan jari ketiga. Tepat saat Len memasukkan jari ketiganya, Len juga sudah melepaskan bibir Rin, sehingga Rin berteriak dengan lepas, meski yang keluar hanya suara serak yang tidak bisa dijabarkan bagaimana bunyinya. Tangan Rin tidak lagi memeluk Len dan berganti meremas-remas seprai tempat tidur UKS yang dia tiduri, sehingga menjadi kusut.

Di sela-sela teriakan dan desahan Rin yang tidak mengenal kata jeda, Len mencium Rin untuk meredam suara berisik mereka. Oke, mungkin seharusnya Len mencium Rin agar dia diam, tapi saat ini, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah memiliki Rin. Pikiran Len tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, jika masih ada bayangan bahwa seseorang akan mengambil Rin yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ya, Len memang sedikit… posesif.

Udara di ruang UKS itu sudah dipenuhi dengan desahan-desahan Rin dan juga sesekali Len. Udara disana benar-benar diwarnai dengan udara seks yang sangat tebal. Rin merasa pikirannya mulai berkabut dan pandangannya terasa buram, meski dia tahu bahwa dia masih sadar. Dia merasakan perasaan yang aneh di perutnya, dan pandangannya menjadi buram. Pikirannya serasa melambung dan saat Rin sudah kehilangan kesadaran akan dunia sekitarnya, dia berteriak keras-keras, dikarenakan dia mencapai klimaksnya.

Len merasakan kontraksi dinding Rin di antara jarinya saat Rin mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama. Tubuh Rin yang berada di bawahnya mengejang dan Rin mengeluarkan teriakan yang serak serta nafasnya menjadi tersengal-sengal. Len segera menarik jari jemarinya dari dalam Rin dan menikmati sisa cairan Rin yang melekat disana.

Setelah beberapa saat, nafas Rin menjadi sedikit lebih teratur dan tubuhnya tidak lagi mengejang. Len dengan sedikit tidak rela akhirnya membuka penutup mata Rin yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

Rin yang merasakan cahaya menyusup dari dalam matanya, menyipitkan matanya sejenak untuk beradaptasi dengan perubahan cahaya yang tiba-tiba. Dari balik pandangannya yang kabur, Rin memandangi Len yang tampak memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar… _lagi_.

Len memang memandangi Rin yang penutup matanya sudah diambilnya. Mata Rin yang menyipit melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menggoda. Lalu, pakaian Rin yang sudah tidak lagi rapi hanya membuat Len menelan ludah. Saliva yang membuat aliran bening keluar dari mulut Rin membuat Rin tampak sangat… enak untuk dimakan, dalam konotasi yang berbeda.

"Len~… hentikan cara memandang yang membuatku malu seperti itu…" pinta Rin dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena malu.

Len tersadar, lalu membelai pipi Rin dengan lembut, seraya memalingkan wajah Rin untuk melihatnya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Len dengan lembut berkata, "Aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa jika ada seorang dewi yang kucintai berada di hadapanku," ujar Len dengan lembut.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah, secara reflek dia melihat ke arah lain, dengan sedikit malu dia berkata, "Jika yang mengatakannya seseorang yang sangat tampan sepertimu… aku jadi bingung harus berkata apa Len…" ujar Rin dengan malu-malu.

Len menempelkan dahinya dengan Rin sehingga mata mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain. Dengan serius Len berkata, "Aku tidak ingin kau direbut orang lain Rin…" ujar Len dengan serius.

Rin hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan tidak mengerti. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Len yang serius Rin hanya mengiyakannya. Toh, dia sendiri tidak ada minat untuk selingkuh, jatuh cinta saja sudah sulit. Rin kemudian berkata, "Tidakkah aku sudah bilang Len… ambillah apa yang kau mau… aku ingin kau menjadi saat pertamaku… dan juga yang terakhir…"

Len tersenyum simpul lalu bertanya, "Apa… kau yakin dengan itu?" tanya Len.

Rin hanya mengangguk, lalu dia berkata, "Karena aku… sudah memilihmu…" ujar Rin dengan lembut.

Len berbisik, "Ini akan sakit… kau tahu bukan?" tanya Len dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit khawatir.

Rin meletakkan tangannya yang sedikit terkepal pada dada Len dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Rin tahu itu paling banyak, dia tidaklah bodoh.

Len melepaskan celana _training _olahraga miliknya dan apapun itu yang ada di sana, lalu melemparnya menuju ke lantai untuk bertemu dengan beberapa set pakaian milik Rin.

Kini giliran Rin yang menahan nafas memperhatikan milik Len yang sangat… besar dan tegang dengan ujungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan beberapa tetes sperma yang tampak menggiurkan bagi Rin. Rin harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melahapnya sekarang juga meski dia ingin.

Dengan perlahan, Len mendekatkan kepala miliknya itu ke lubang Rin yang masih cukup basah akibat klimaks yang dialamai Rin tadi. Memiliki ide untuk menggoda Rin, Len hanya memasukkan bagian kepalanya saja, dan digerak-gerakkannya perlahan.

Rin mengerang karena nafsunya tidak terpuaskan dan Len yang sangat suka menggodanya. Len bisa merasakan dinding Rin yang menjepit bagian kepalanya dengan sangat erat, sehingga cukup sulit untuk bertahan. Setelah Rin mulai memohon-mohon agar Len tidak lagi membuatnya tersiksa, Len hanya berbisik, "Sesuai perintahmu, _my princess_," ujar Len dengan nada yang sangat dalam.

Rin ingin berteriak keras-keras saat Len tiba-tiba mendorong seluruh dirinya ke dalam diri Rin. Rin bisa merasakan dirinya terasa sangat penuh, meski dia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Teriakannya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan saat Len mulai menghiburnya, "Bertahanlah sebentar…" ujar Len dengan lembut.

Rin mengangguk lemah, saat Len mulai bergerak keluar masuk di dalamnya. Rasa sakit memang masih ada meski hanya sedikit, namun dia merasa sangat lengkap saat ini. Setelah beberapa saat, Len juga tidak mampu lagi menahan diri dan mulai menusuk Rin dengan gerakan yang lebih liar dan cepat, membuat teriakan erotis keluar dari mulut Rin.

Ritme gerakan mereka makin cepat dan makin cepat, sehingga menghasilkan peluh pada seluruh tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka tidak memikirkan apakah mereka akan dikeluarkan, diskors atau apapun. Mereka hanya ingin saling memiliki satu sama lain sepenuhnya.

Jika seseorang hendak memasuki UKS, pasti akan berpikir berkali-kali, setelah mendengarkan teriakan Rin dan sesekali erangan Len yang mengisi ruang UKS pada saat itu. Suara dari kulit yang beradu dengan kulit terasa sangat keras bagi mereka berdua dan itu pun tidak membuat mereka terganggu. Bahkan terdengar seperti melodi yang menyuruh mereka untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka lebih jauh.

Pandangan mereka berdua makin kabur, dan Rin merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai klimaksnya lagi. Rin juga tahu bahwa Len sebentar lagi juga akan sampai, karena gerakan Len yang lebih liar dan keras dari tadi. Kaki Rin juga sudah berubah sudut untuk memberikan Len akses yang lebih untuk mencapai dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya bersama-sama, yang diikuti dengan mereka berdua yang meneriakkan nama pasangan mereka itu. Mereka berhenti untuk beberapa saat, hanya untuk menangkap nafas mereka yang sempat melarikan diri.

Rin dan Len saling berpandangan dari mata mereka yang berkabut, sebelum membagi ciuman yang mendalam dan penuh dengan perasaan mereka dengan Len yang masih berada di dalam Rin.

Len kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Rin, tanpa mempedulikan kondisi mereka yang pasti akan menjadi berita heboh jika sekolah mengetahuinya. Len jadi mengingat soal kelas entah mengapa…

"Rin… apa aku pantas untuk bersanding denganmu?" ujar Len dengan melihat ke langit-langit dengan Rin yang dengan nyaman menidurkan kepalanya pada dada Len yang bidang.

Rin melihat ke atas dan segera menjawab, "Tentu saja! Len, aku ini memilihmu, jadi kau harus sedikit lebih percaya diri! Yah… meski nilai-nilaimu akan membuatku jadi omongan guru sih…" ujar Rin dengan menurunkan nada suaranya di akhir.

"Tuh, kan! Guru-guru itu pasti akan mengatakan 'bla bla bla' soal kita yang berpacaran. Makanya aku bingung… bagaimana untuk membuat orang-orang tua itu mengerti," ujar Len dengan sebal. Oh, Len selalu memiliki pilihan untuk menghukum guru yang berani memisahkannya dari Rin tapi itu akan berdampak buruk bagi Rin dan dirinya juga.

Rin tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan Len. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Rin untuk tertawa bersama dengan orang yang sangat penting baginya. Rin kemudian berkata, "Kalau Len mau, aku bisa mengajarimu," ujar Rin dengan lembut.

Mata Len menjadi berbinar, dengan segera Len melihat ke arah Rin dan bertanya, "Benarkah?" tanya Len dengan semangat. Terakhir kali dia diajari pelajaran oleh Mikuo dan hasilnya benar-benar ditembak nuklir.

Rin hanya mengangguk, lalu dengan senyum seorang guru spartan dia berkata, "Pelajaran tambahan akan kumulai besok sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan sekolah. Tapi itu b-e-s-o-k~" ujar Rin dengan tersenyum.

Len merasa sedikit merinding dengan kata-kata awal Rin, tapi penuh tanda tanya akan perkataan Rin di akhir. Tapi, Len segera menemukan artinya, saat Rin yang mulai merangkak turun ke bawah dan menjilati sperma yang masih tersisa.

Len mengerang tertahan merasakan lidah Rin yang memainkan kepalanya sebelum memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya. Len melihat ke arah Rin sambil mendorong kepalanya sehingga Rin bisa memasukkan dirinya dengan lebih dalam.

Saat Rin melepaskan Len untuk sebentar untuk menghirup udara, Len melemparkan _smirk _ke arah Rin sebelum berkata, "Besok… bukankah begitu?" ujar Len.

Rin hanya mengangguk sebelum bergerak untuk mengunci pintu UKS dan menutup semua korden yang masih terbuka, sebelum kembali lagi pada Len yang sudah duduk di kursi penjaga, menunggunya. Rin dengan malu-malu melucuti baju olahraganya sebelum duduk di pangkuan Len.

Len meletakkan jari jemarinya pada dagu Rin dan mengangkat wajah Rin, sebelum bertanya, "Apa kau tidak akan apa-apa?" tanya Len.

Rin menggunakan tangannya untuk melepaskan diri dari jari jemari Len sebelum berkata, "Aku sudah ikut program semenjak aku pertama kali mendapatkan periodeku. Jangan terlalu khawatir," ujar Rin dengan manja.

Len tertawa kecil mendengarkan Rin, sebelum mereka saling berciuman lagi. Dan siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, kecuali, diri mereka sendiri.

**~The End~**

* * *

**Oke, ada bonus lagi nie di bawah~ gomen ya kalo kepanjangan, Rina kalo dah masalah beginian itu jadi panjang di 'itu' na…**

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

"Salah!" terdengar suara amarah dari seorang cewek yang berasal dari sudut perpustakaan yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Semua orang pasti tahu bahwa itu merupakan suara dari Kamine Rin yang sedang marah.

Bersamaan dengan suara amarah itu tadi, terdengar suara cowok yang berkata, "Eeeh, memang tidak begini?" ujar suara cowok itu dengan memelas. Suara cowok itu jelas dikenal dengan pemiliknya yang bernama Kagamine Len yang kini sedang merajuk.

Sekarang kita beralih pada dua hari setelah itu. Setelah itu Len dan Rin mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka di sekolah dengan berangkat bersama, makan bersama, dan hanya berbicara dengan satu sama lain, kecuali pada teman mereka. Dan ditambah dengan Len yang jelas-jelas mencium Rin di muka umum pada saat Len menunggu Rin pulang karena dia harus mengurusi piket. Rin sih hanya memasang wajah merah yang menyamai warna dari bunga mawar.

Seperti dugaan mereka, hubungan mereka paling tidak disetujui oleh Guru dan Fans Len yang agak kehilangan pikiran, selebihnya, mereka mendukung hubungan dari pasangan dadakan itu. Seperti janji Rin, Len kini harus rela diajari oleh guru spartan macam Rin sepulang sekolah.

Yah, salahkan itu semua karena Len bodoh sie… (Len: NGEHINA LOE BAKAUTHOR!)

*cough* Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting, karena itulah kenyataannya. Tapi, meski di sela-sela kegiatan spartan Rin, Len selalu berhasil mencuri-curi kesempatan meski hanya untuk mencium Rin sekilas.

Tapi, jika ada saat dimana Len berhasil mengerjakan beberapa soal dengan (ajaibnya) benar, tentu Rin akan memberikan hadiah. Hadiah apa? Tanya saja sama Len~

Hubungan mereka terus menerus berlangsung hingga akhirnya Len tuntas dari predikat "Baka" yang diembannya, meski masih tetap saja "Baka" cuman tidak terlalu "Baka" lagi. (Rina: *killed*)

Karena melihat kesungguhan Len untuk mencintai Rin, akhirnya banyak Guru dan orang-orang yang menentang yang sedikit luluh, meski mereka tetap terganggu dengan 'pemameran' cinta oleh pasangan itu di muka umum.

Setelah mereka lulus dari SMA, mereka menapaki jalan yang berbeda, namun selalu memikirkan satu sama lain meski jarak mereka terpisah jauh. Dan disaat dimana mereka bisa bertemu lagi secara langsung, Len memberanikan diri untuk melamar Rin yang tentu saja dijawab dengan 'iya' oleh Rin.

* * *

15 tahun setelah saat cinta pertama mereka bersemi, kini muncul rumor di SMA dimana mereka pernah bersekolah. Dan sekarang, ada beberapa siswi yang sedang membicarakannya.

"Hei, hei, sudah dengar cerita pelajaran olahraga belum?"

"Oh, maksudmu yang pasangan tes itu ya?"

"Iya, iya. Setelah 15 tahun yang lalu, itu terbukti terus secara turun temurun dan tidak pernah meleset sama sekali!"

"Aaah, aku juga ingin seperti itu…"

Saat mereka sibuk berbincang-bincang, mereka ditengahi oleh seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal yang memiliki rambut berwarna Honey Blonde yang panjangnya hingga pinggang. Dia memakai sebuah pita besar di belakang kepalanya untuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi _high ponytail_ dan dia memiliki mata dengan warna biru _sapphire_.

"Permisi… bisakah kalian menceritakan detail dari legenda itu kepadaku?"

Mereka semua terhenyak melihat gadis itu yang tampak sangat cantik seperti seorang model. Dia juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan siswi-siswi itu jadi dia juga bersekolah di tempat itu, tapi sepertinya merupakan murid pindahan.

"Ke-kenapa orang cantik sepertimu ingin mengetahui legenda yang seperti itu?" tanya salah seorang siswi dengan sedikit ketakutan. Takut bersaing lebih tepatnya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, sebelum menjelaskan, "Kedua orang tuaku dulunya juga bersekolah disini dan bertemu disini. Lalu mereka menikah dan sekarang tinggal di Eropa," ujarnya dengan lemah lembut dan tutur kata sopan.

Semua siswi itu kemudian melarikan diri dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Gadis itu hanya terbengong-bengong melihat reaksi dari siswi-siswi tadi. Dia hendak mencari tahu lagi, tapi saat berbalik dia bertemu dengan seorang cowok dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang diikat menjadi _ponytail _kecil dan sepasang mata berwarna keemasan. Bisakah ditambahkan bahwa dia juga lebih pendek dari gadis itu?

"Hee, jadi kau murid baru yang ingin tahu legenda itu ya?" tanya cowok itu dengan nada arogan.

Gadis itu kemudian berkata, "Memang aku tidak boleh tahu ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan lugunya.

Cowok itu harus menahan tawanya karena jawaban lugu dari orang di hadapannya itu. Dia kemudian bertanya, "Hei, kau. Memang siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini," ujar cowok itu dengan menahan tawanya.

Gadis itu berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Dia tidak suka ditertawakan oleh orang yang lebih pendek darinya. Tapi kata ibunya, dia tidak boleh marah pada orang yang belum dikenalnya jadi… dia harus bersikap baik.

"Sebelum aku menjawab siapa namamu dulu?" tanya gadis itu dengan berusaha untuk menahan rasa jengkelnya karena ditertawakan.

"Oh, namaku Rei, Kagene Rei, kelas 2A," ujar cowok itu dengan santai.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum senang, lalu dia berkata, "Ah, aku juga di kelas 2A. Aku murid pertukaran dari Eropa, meski kedua orang tuaku merupakan orang Jepang. Namaku Lily, Kagamine Lily!" ujar gadis itu dengan bersemangat.

Lalu, mereka berdua saling berjabad tangan, sebelum Rei mengantar Lily untuk menuju kelas. Tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka kini telah terikat oleh takdir yang sama seperti orang tua Lily.

* * *

**Hahaha, bener2 LOL! Rina gak nyangkan bakal nyelipin ReixLily disana. Yah tapi biarin lah, omong2 jangan lupa untuk RnR ya~**


End file.
